SVU's Long Lost Angel
by Mari Olivia Stabler
Summary: When a young girl is attack a few months after moving to New York and SVU's best duo is put on the case, what will happen? Why did she move here to begin with? What connections does she have to one of SVU's best detectives? Her unknown past will connect her to them in ways none of them ever thought posible.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first SVU fanfic, so let me know how i do. ;)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any thing SVU except the plot**

Prolog:

He hid in the alley and watced his next victim walk down the sidewalk. She was younger then his past victims, practically a baby compared to the other, much older, women he's ... 'been with'. the young girl looked to be about 16, chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the light as she walked. Long thick brown curls spilled over her shoulders an down her back, stopping halfway down her back. As she walked under the street lights he notice her smooth porcelain skin. There was something firmiliar about her bt he couldn't figure out what. Either way though, he was going to _really_ enjoy this.

He crouched down as she got closer. When she walked by the dark alley he snuck up behind her and grabbed her. He drug her ino the alley, one hand over her mouth and his other arm wrapped around her waist. She squirmed, kicking and scratching and putting up one hell of a fight. 'Oh ya' he thought to himself smirking, 'this is going to be fun'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victim's P.O.V

My whole body ached. The darkness was finally starting to fade away. Stupid basterd thought it wasn't enough to just rape me, oh no, he had to beat against the wall, when he was done, until i was knocked unconcsious.

My first thought when i opened my eyes was 'OW! Bright lights!' My eyes took a few seconds to adjust, but when they finally got used to the lights, i took a look at my suroundings. I was just now noticing all the machines around me and the wires i'm hooked up to. 'Where am i?' Just then a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh, you're finally awake! How are you feeling?" se asked rushing over to check my moniters and vitals.

"Fine," i know, i know, i souldn't have lied, but i can take a little pain "what hppened?"

"Someone found you bleeding an unconcsious in an alley. They brought you in wrapped in a blanket and left you sitting in a chair in the corner with a short note saying what happened and where they found you. It took about 2 and a half hours but finally the nurse at the desk noticed the 16 year old girl sitting in the corner, wrapped in a blanket, that hadn't moved. Once she saw the note and saw you were hurt we rushed you into get admitted." she explained. I simply nodded, taking it all in.

"I'm Staicie, by the way. I'll be your nurse. What happened to you i that alley, do you remember?"

I thought back to what happened and grimanced turning my gaze to the floor.

"I was raped" i stated in a quiet tone, my eyes glued to the floor, refusing to look up.

Once Staicie was done checking everything, she rubbed my back slightly and left the room leaving me to my thoughts again.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's P.O.V

I sat at my desk doing paperwork and let out a sigh. '_Today's been sooo boring.'_

As if reading my mind, my partner answered from his desk in front of mine, "I know what you mean, today has been really slow."

I leaned back in my chair and looked at him as he did the same. All of the sudden Cap Cragen walked out of his office, a saddened and stressful look in his eyes.

"Elliot, Liv, we gotta case" he said. El and I nodded simotaniously and stood up.

"what do we got Cap" I asked.

"A 16 year old girl was anonomously taken to Mercy Grace and left in the waiting room unconscious, wrapped in a blanket in a blanket, and sitting curled up in a chair in the corner. She was there for about two and a half hours before the nurse at the front desk got smart enough to check on her. She had major bleeding from a massive skull injury, and was immiediautly admitted. She's been out for about 18 hours, and just woke up." he explained.

"Ok," Elliot paused in confussion, "so how are we involved?"

"When the nurse asked her if she remembered what happened," he sighed "she said she was raped."

Now I see why he looked upset. "Do we have any idea who brought her in?" El asked.

"The hospital believed it was a homeless man who found her and brought her in judging by the ratty, dirty blanket she was wrapped in and the sloppy hand writing on the note. We confirmed it after looking at servailence footage, we're still working on an ID." Cap answered looking between us.

"Whats the name of the victim?" I asked automatically knowing we were gonna be the ones to go talk to the poor girl.

"We only have a first name. No last name yet. Her name is" he paused looking at a note he must've writen when the hospital called, "Mariska."

After he said that name the rest of the conversation was a blur of jumbled up words and sentences that I didn't understand. Before I knew it we were in Elliot's car on our way to the hospital.

On the way I stared out the window, letting myself get lost in my thoughts and memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Well Miss Benson, it looks like... A Girl!" my smile grew wider, which i didn't think was possible, as i looked between the docter and my baby on the screen._

_After getting the pictures from the ultrasound I went home and am currently sitting onthe couch rubbing my huge stomach. That's when I feel it. My baby girl's first kick. I smile brightly to myself as tears filled my eyes._

_"How am I supposed to do this" I ask myself, "I'm only 21 and I'm 6 months pregnant! I'll never make enough money to aford to be able to be a good mother and give her everything she needs and deserves." By now tears are flowing freely down my face, because I know it's true._

_I continue rubbing my stomach feeling my baby girl kick again, as if knowing just how to make me smile. I think adoption is my best choice to give her, her best chance._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The cries of my newborn baby ring out as the docters rush to clean her up and make she is healthy._

_"How is she?!" I ask worriedly._

_"She's perfect Miss Benson, would you like to hold her?" The docter asked. I nodded eagerly with out-streched arms. I looked down at my baby girl and smiled, the docter was right, she really is perfect._

_"What are you going to name her?" a nurse asked._

_"Mariska. Her name is Mariska." I smiled, knowing the perfect name instantly._

_After that I had to give her to the adoptive couple. That was the last time I ever saw my beautiful baby. Just two months later I started working at SVU, never telling anyone about that part of my past or my baby, my beautiful Mariska._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


End file.
